A Purple Minion And Her Adventures
by Pricat
Summary: A story revolving around Pricat and the adventures she, her friends and family have leading to antics among other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **I felt like writing a story, after drawing sketches of Pricat at school, I wanted to write a story about her and her friends having adventures and stuff, so hope you all enjoy, since this could be a lot of fun to write.**

 **In this first chapter, it's the beginning of Fall but also Pricat's first day of school ever but she is very excited and ready compared to her brother, Chomper who just wants to skateboard and not into school**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was the beginning of Fall, making Pricat excited, because it meant the first day of minion school, because after hearing that Miku went there, June had let the above average female purple minion princess go too, because she got mentally bored easily compared to her brother, Chomper so was getting ready putting on a red jean jacket with dark blue jeans as well as packing her dark blue backpack for her first day.

 _Today should be fun, since I never went to school before, but I can't wait plus with Miku there, she can help me figure things out like where to go, or where to eat so hope that Chomper can handle me going to school._

"Hey Pri, mom wanted to know, if you were up yet, and see you are, guessing that you are excited about your first ever day of minion school huh?" Chomper said, while still in his pyjamas since he did not go to school, plus it would cut into his skateboarding time seeing Pricat nod going downstairs.

"Morning mom, Lara, you okay, that I go to minion school?" Pricat asked, seeing June nod along with Lara as they were having breakfast, while June was making Pricat her first ever lunch, excited that Pricat was willing to try school compared to Chomper seeing Pricat nod, drinking juice.

"Just keep trying, as Chomper is more into sports, than school." Pricat said hugging her, as they heard the doorbell, seeing Miku there because she wanted to walk with her best minion friend to school, hoping otner minions their age would not freak seeingPricat, because for a purple minion, her best friend was friendly and curious, knowing she would love school.

"Look out for her, alright, Miku as it's her first day of school ever, you know?" June said seeing Miku nod as they were leaving the Nefario house, going on their way hoping that things would be alright, seeing Pricat so happy, it made her smile.

"So this is your first day of school ever, Pri?" Mi,u asked, seeing Pricat nod.

"Yep, when Chomper and I were living with zLucy, when we first came to this world, we did go to kindergarten for a bit, but it was fun." Pricat told her making Miku grin deciding to help her best friend get used to school, and would protect her from mean pups arriving at minion school, making Pricat really happy, jumping up and down making Miku giggle.

"Umm, where do I go, Blankie Miku?" Pricat asked her, as that was her nickname for her best friend, making Miku guess th office would know what grade her best friend would be in, guessing it would not the same grade as her because zLucy had told her that Pricat just starting school now, she might be put in first or second grade knowing Pricat would be alright, plus they could sit together at lunch and stuff.

"Yeah, we can still hang out, even if we're not in tne same class." Pricat said, following the principal, knowing the kids in her friends's class would be curious about her, and ask questions, wondering if that was why Chomper did not want to go to school.

* * *

Later that day after getting home, Pricat was doing homework and being smart, she was breezing through it which made June and Lara grin happy she'd had a good first day, even if she was not in the same grade with Miku, plus June had expkained that Miku had a lot of homework being in a different grade, making Pricat get it plus had made an new minion friend her age named Casey, who thought she was cool making Chomper impressed.

He'd been at the skate park all day, but had not told June because she might flip but the male purple minion knew school was not for him, seeing a herald from the Minion Kingdom which was his and Pricat's home plus they were the heirs of it making them surprised hearing there was going to be a Fall Ball making Pricat excited, after the herald had left.

"Good thing it's on a Saturday night, because then we can stay up." Pricat told them, making June and Chomper chuckle at her excitement along with Lara, but Chomper knew before a ball or major thing back home, they had to have regal lessons making him sigh plus hoped their birth mother, Eldora knew that Pricat now went to school everyday, hearing June say that she had told Eldora about that.

But later that night after pouring his glass of warm milk down the bathroom sink, Chomper was sneaking out of the house to go skateboard because a skate tournament was coming up which he had entered, plus purple minions were wired in energy even if June figured out that warm milk soothed them to sleep so he could practise and sleep during the day, even if June did not get it.

"I'll be back in the morning, but just sleep." he whispered to Pricat as he left, going to the skate park so he could practice his moves grinning with pride at his sneakiness knowing June would not approve of his idea plus being regal and going to school fitted Pricat more than him having fun, plus Kevin was recording using a camera phone.

By sunrise, Chomper was back home, just as Lara and Pricat were up, unaware of what he had been doing, making him relieved but Pricat noticed her brotjer had his skate hear, guessing what he had been doing deciding to not hell June what he was up to going to get breakfast and get ready for school seeing Chomper making pancakes, putting Nutella over them along with other stuff, to give himself an energy boost, until June went to work and Lara and Pricat went to school, then he would crash in his bunk, in the room which he, Lara and Pricat shared.

"Mmmm, you better clean up after you're done, alright plus you alright?" June said to him, because she knew what he did at nigh and right now, he was looking sleepy which was why he was eating pancakes


	2. Helping Her Human Sister Out

"Aw, Chomper's still sleeping, as he must have been up all night again, while we were sleeping." Pricat told Miku and Lara since it was a few hours after breakfast, and had helped Chomper clean up, making Miku wonder why her best friend's brother was so tired, despite being a purple minion like Pricat seeing Pricat sigh knowing her brother was an althete compared to her especially skateboarding, which made sense to Miku and Lara hearing the school bus.

"We gotta go, but mom can handle Chomper, when she gets home, alright?" Lara said to Pricat leaving the house, locking the front door running to the door of the bus getting on seeing Casey, Miku and Pricat sitting together making her sigh, because despite the new school year starting, she had not made friends yet, making Pricat feel bad for her human sister.

"Maybe you can help her, at recess you know?" Miku said to the female purple minion who was wearing a red shirt today with jeans, hoping that Chomper was alright, knowing he had been skateboarding all night, meaning he would not be coming to regal lessons after school, which Miku knew about because she was close friends with Pricat, hoping Eldora would not freak.

At school she was going about her day, hoping she could help Lara make friends, plus right now, it was lunchtime so she along with Casey and Miku were sitting together, seeing Lara sitting by herself which was not alright with the female purple minion getting up, taking her lunch stuff with her, to where Lara was sitting, impressing her friends.

"Hey, you'll make friends soon, as you're awesome plus smart, you look out for Chomper and me." Pricat said, making Lara grin, knowing she was right, hoping her mom was not mad at Chomper because he was sleeping a lot, seeing Pricat nod knowing Eldora might freak if Chomper was not with her later, so might bend the truth impressing and surprising Lara.

But on their way home, Pricat saw what looked like Fluffy on a thrift store, knowing that Agnes missed him despite having Lucky buying the stuffed unicorn back, impressing Lara after she cleaned it up going to Gru's house ringing the doorbell just in case compared to Chomper, who jumped the fence into the backyard without zGru knowing.

* * *

"I don't really care if I missed regal lessons, we all know you're gonna be queen when you're grown up, me I just wanna be a typical yet above average purple minion skateboarder." Chomper told Pricat later that early evening after waking up plus he gulped hearing June wanted to talk to him, about his antics at night.

It was early evening, and Lara and Pricat were done with homework so Lara was reading, whi,e Pricat was playing with her plush troll doll that she slept with, but she was in pyjamas after they had washed to keep clean for the next day which was relaxing since a whole day at school wiped your energy, hoping June talking to Chomper was going alright, not hearing any yelling which made Pricat happy.

She then saw June come in with milk and cookies as it was almost bedtime, but Lara saw Pricat wonder where Chomper was, worried he might have ran away making June tell her, that he'd went out skateboarding, so not to worry.

"That's good, as I care about him, he is my big brother after all, even if he thinks he can handle himself." Pricat said, drinking the warm milk carefully, as not to burn her tongue, and afterwards starting to get sleepy which Lara could see like her eye twitching slowly becoming heavy along with yawning and rubbing her eye with one purple furred arm, while Ho,ding her doll in the other, climbing into the bottom bunk bed.

"Goodnight sweetie, just sleep since you have school." June said kissing her purple furred head tucking her in, so was tucking Lara in too, because she sensed her daughter was having a struggle making friends at school, being in the advanced classes knowing she could make friends soon, plus sweet that Pricat was helping hoping Chomper was alright out there, since a lot of strange people came out at night.

Around sunrise, Pricat was awake, but going downstairs, finding her brother on the couch asleep, but let him be, because he had been up all night, plus she had school in a bit going to get ready after checking on her brother, making Lara relieved that she was in a better mood, than last night.

"Yes, as Chomper is sleeping on the couch, like a purple log, but he is a deep sleeper." Pricat told her while making her bunk bed, knowing Chomper's was always messy, when he did sleep in it hearing June call them for breakfast seeing them both dressed, hoping that Chomper would be alright, leaving food for when he did wake up.

Later after waking up, Chomper was eating wondering where Lara and Pricat along with June were, unaware they'd went out for dinner so was relieved seeing them home after a bit, wondering what had been going on hearing Pricat tell him while she and Lara were getting ready for bed while June was making warm milk.


	3. A Pet Of Her Own

"Yeah, baking sugar cookies should be fun, you know?" Pricat said to Casey and Miku as the three were in the Nefario kitchen wearing aprons because they wanted to bake cookies from the recipe that Lucy had given them.

"Yep Pkus we can make them look pretty, with icing!" Casey said, seeing Miku nod, as they were getting to work and soon, the kitchen was smelling sweet with the smells of baking, hoping the cookies would turn out good bringing them out of the oven wearing oven mitts, so they would not burn their hands.

Casey, Miku and Pricat were then icing them adding designs to the cookies hoping their friends and families would like them too, letting them cool down and after cleaning up, they heard a lot of noises outside going to investigate making Pricat smile seeing it was a raccoon, but had purple fur and friendly.

"Aww hey there, are you lost?" Pricat said to it as it liked her, p,us June said she was big enough to have a pet of her own so she wanted the raccoon to be it, going to give it a bath, since it needed one, making Chomper wonder what had been baked after waking up seeing sugar cookies.

"Maybe you should wait, until your sister comes back, before having one." Lara said to him.

"Wait where is Pri, you know?" Chomper told her, hearing laughter from upstairs, guessing it was Pricat and her friends, stunned that his sister was having a pet, plus the fact that it was a raccoon, making him impressed that his sister had chosen it instead of a dog or a cat, hoping June knew about this, seeing her nod.

"Yep, mom already knows, and said I could keep Daisy, because she is such a good little kit." Pricat told him, seeing Chomper impressed by this, stroking Daisy's fur which was soft like theirs, making Casey and Miku grin, because it was sweet, hoping that Chomper had not eaten all the cookies they'd baked earlier, seeing Chomper shake his purple furred head, saying that Lara had told him to wait.

"Yeah, that's good as they're gonna be delicious, you know?" Pricat told them, as they were going downstairs, to the kitchen, seeing Lara there impressed by the fact that Pricat had her own pet, knowing the female purple minion would take very good care of Daisy so was trying some of the cookies they had made, but they were delicious plus saw that Daisy was liking them too.

"Are you sure, that raccoons can eat that?" Chomper asked Pricat, seeing her nod telling he had found Daisy, in a trash can makimg Chomper surprised that was where she had found her.

* * *

That evening after dinner, Pricat was playing with toys and with Daisy, but had just had a bath since she had school in the morning plus Chomper was seeing Daisy being cute and on his sister's shoulders, just as June came in with warm milk and cookies since that would help Pricat sleep, seeing Daisy curious sniffing which Chomper saw which was pretty cute.

"Yeah, you can have some, since it might help you fall asleep too, since I have school in the morning." Pricat told her feeding the purple furred raccoon a cookie seeing her like it, plus was seeing her just as sleepy as she was getting into bed, making Lara impressed by this, and was letting them sleep, seeing Chomper get his skate gear guessing he was going out.

"Yup, plus the tournament is coming up, that I told you about." Chomper said to her leaving the house, hoping that his sister would be alright plus saw her cuddling Daisy gently like a stuffed animal making him grin because it was cute.

"Yeah, plus let's hope Daisy doesn't follow her to school, or things will get intresting." Lara muttered to herself getting into bed himself but the next morning after getting ready, Pricat was playing with Daisy making Lara smile because it was cute, hearing June call them for breakfast, as they were going downstairs plus Daisy was on the female purple minion's shoulders, making June smile seeing Pricat go into the living room, seeing Chomper asleep on the couch.

"It's alright, Chomper's just tired, and taking an nap, he'll wake up later." Pricat told her pet raccoon as they were going to have breakfast but were excited about going to school knowing Daisy could not go with her, so was distracting her while she left for school but June heard the female raccoon whimper, wanting to go with Pricat.

"She'll be home later, alright?" she assured her, seeing Daisy sleepy, which would be good since by the time Pricat got home, Daisy would be awake so was working on things.


End file.
